Twilight
by Neechi
Summary: (Rated PG13 just in case.) Song-fic. One-shot (as most song-fics are) and it's about Seifer. And a little about Squall.


****

Twilight

Neechi

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Leave me alone. You know who they belong to, don't pretend you don't.

Notes: Song-fic… because I found one of my old CDs. Squall and Seifer… sort of. I don't know yet. I haven't written it. Writing it first is important. ::smiles:: Anyway, this song is called _Twilight_ by Vanessa Carlton. Yes, I have music other than Gackt, Hyde, L'ArcenCiel, and Dir en Grey. So far, in my head, it's in Seifer's POV. Third person might work best, seeing as how the song is in first person. Words are in regular print, lyrics are in _Italics_. If otherwise, you'll know because it's obvious.

((()))

Seifer leaned against the tree, the branches spread out high up above him, leaves a bright green, and together they made a canopy above the blonde, beautiful wonder. Ultimecia had been gone for little over a year now, and the buzz from the war was starting to die down. Just a little. Just enough so that Seifer could go shopping for groceries and not get run out of town. Or… people wouldn't _bother_ to try running him out of town. It never did work, now did it?

I was stained, with a role

In a day not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see

With such a different sight

His eyes were closed, and he was lightly napping. Hyperion lay next to him, his left hand curled loosely around the hilt. A light breeze floated down from the sky high above and far away, caressing his soft, tanned skin lovingly. Within his almost-dreams, Seifer's mind did its best to remember the past, did its best to forget the past; to tuck it away and leave it there to collect dust and spiders.

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight

It was Squall he saw in his dreams. It was Squall's blade he clashed with. It was his own love and devotion and admiration he had to hide. And he hid it well, if you asked his opinion or any other's. But maybe, maybe not well enough. Lying to himself, lying to others. Although it pained him, he still forced himself to suffer. Suffer the way he stabbed himself in the heart every time he saw that look in Squall's eyes.

Never cared never wanted

Never sought to see what flaunted

So on purpose so in my face

Couldn't see beyond my own place

It was so easy not to behold what I could hold

But you taught me I could change

Whatever came within these shallow days

Of course, at first he didn't know why he taunted and teased and tormented Squall. Seifer was used to being the center of attention, everyone saw him, whether they wanted to or not. But not Squall, Squall never saw him. And so he fought for it; with every step. It was always a rivalry, because he wanted Squall to _see _him. And Squall didn't want to.

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight

The sky was fading from blue and into purples and pinks and oranges, the breeze chilled a little, but not enough to awaken the golden-haired god. He'd been through so much. And blaming it all on the Sorceress and Ultimecia just wasn't fair. There was bad judgement on his part, too. Maybe not _all_ the time, but there were a few chances. A few that he could have taken. A few times he could have changed things.

But he didn't.

As the sun shines through it pushes away

And pushes ahead

It fills the warmth of blue

And leaves a chill instead and

I didn't know that I could be

So blind to all that is so real

But as illusion dies

I see there is so much to be revealed

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight

There was something coming, something ominous and dark and something he deserved. Something that he had been waiting for. It sent chills down his spine and his stomach sank, the odd, ill feeling washing over him. But he deserved that, too. After all, didn't he remember what he had done to Squall? Squall didn't deserve that.

He didn't even want to save the world in the first place.

And the ominous thing; the ominous creature; it paused in it's hunt. And it looked up at him with haunted blue eyes that glowed with more than one sin. And each and every one was his own. And sweat trickled down his brow, slowly. His fingers flexed around Hyperion's hilt, sweat seeping into his palms.

"Seifer?" He knew that voice. That was a nice voice, a loved voice. Something to listen to nonstop. It belonged to an angel.

He didn't deserve to hear it.

"Seifer?" A leather-clad hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. His sea green eyes opened immediately, merely to peer into the heavenly blue-gray of the angel's.

It took him a moment to find his voice, but the angel spoke first, "Bad dream? Come on, it's getting dark. Let's go before Zell decides to eat something besides hotdogs."

"Fat chance, Chickenwuss doesn't know there _are_ any foods besides hotdogs." Seifer shook his head, breaking out of his temporary daze, and looked at Squall. Smiled on the inside.

All was forgiven.

I was stained, by a role,

In a day not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see

With such a different sight.

Squall didn't hate him.

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down,

And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,

Cause I've seen, twilight

Everything was right again.

::Owari::

Okay... well it was _somewhat_ Seifer and Squall and... -dies- Well? What do you think? ;;; I don't have any complaints to myself. - Shoves three bags of complaint notes away- Yeah. You voice them for me and I'll probably agree. Gods, I hate getting people out of character. –dies-


End file.
